duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Charge: Friendship
Friendship is the 40th episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Shobu VS. Force. During the duel Faust starts to blame Shobu and his friends because of who his friends are now in this position. Shobu asks him how. He told Shobu that he El Rio and Delicious use to be good friends and he taught them how to duel as well. They even became the champion of Underground Duel Tournament. One day they were offered by Qumbeech and Perfect to come and stay at the Fua Castle and become a Fua Duelist member. They had no choice they had no home and they love to duel so they went with them. When they came to the castle they met Bura and Chappi and became their friends as well. They were taught and trained by Miss Kirumi and one day she announced in the class that they will choose the person who will become the next member of their group by dueling in the Duel Room that person will have to defeat everyone in that room to become the next member of the Fua Duelists. Meanwhile, Dr. Root and who are having the Double Duel against El Rio, Delicious, Bura and Chappi. Dr. Root asks Bucketman, Yu and Shizuka. that they will continue on dueling meanwhile they should go and try to find the source. Then as soon as Dr. Root and Knight finish their duel while the Phantom Duelist were reappearing Bucketman, Yu and Shizuka made their to look for the source without them noticing it. On the other hand, Shobu had his Final Dragarmor taken out by another spell Martial Law. Shobu was not surprised because he had experienced this before but for Mimi and Boy George it was the first time seeing that the Cross Gear can be thrown to the Graveyard. Faust then used Heavenly Gear - Daylight Deity and Glorious Heaven's Arm and also showed Shobu that an evolution creature can be summoned on top while having the bottom of creature still stacked with Cross Gear. He then tells Shobu that in that Duel Room he have to defeat everyone even his own best friends to become the next member of the Fua Duelists, and starts to break Shobu's Shield. But Shobu still did not give up Shobu already had his Metalchaos Dragon in the battle field and when Shobu shields got broken Shobu got a Shield Trigger X Octillion Force and he crossed it straight to his dragon and not only that he crossed his dragon with another Cross Gear card Final Dragarmor now he is having two different civilization Cross Gear crossed over his dragon and his dragon has an Acceleration ability because of the Cross Gears on it. Shobu was a clear Victor. In the end Faust told Shobu that his friends are currently being used by Dr. Manson as Phantasmal Duelist and it is all his fault that they end up in that condition. But Shobu replied he is also doing the same for the sake of his friend Hakuoh. Faust in the end forgives Shobu and fainted. Shobu then tries to unlock the door with the huge key of Faust but when he turns it, the whole bridge collapsed and everyone falls down. DM-Charge 40b.JPG DM-Charge 40c.JPG DM-Charge 40d.JPG DM-Charge 40e.JPG DM-Charge 40f.JPG DM-Charge 40g.JPG DM-Charge 40h.JPG DM-Charge 40i.JPG DM-Charge 40k.JPG DM-Charge 40l.JPG Category:Duel Masters Charge